A host server of a network can be configured with parameters that establish network policies. When host servers are not performing network operations (e.g., the host servers are “off”), the host server is typically maintained in a standby mode. When the host servers are performing network operations (e.g., when the host servers are “on”), the host server is in a normal operational mode. A power supply provides the necessary power level to maintain the host server in the standby mode and/or the normal mode.
A network card device is used to provide network connectivity for a host server. Currently, when a network setting of the network card device needs to be changed, the host server needs to be re-booted in order for those changes to take effect.